An idiot's drug
by Mayuno
Summary: Il titubait, il avançait d'un air joyeux, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que ses yeux pleuraient. Personne n'aurait pu décrire le sourire qu'il arborait fièrement, à qui voulait le voir. Ho bien sûr qu'il avait l'air heureux! Puis ce qu'il souriait, il était heureux, non?


Bonjour/Bonsoir je vous aime aussi! *PAN*

Plus sérieusement, je reviens d'entre les morts pour publier un nouveau OS! (Comment ça j'ai des fictions à finir d'abord...?)

Aujourd'hui donc, on s'attaque à du Homestuck, et plus précisément à du Pepsicola (DaveJohn pour les non-initié)!

C'est; du Angst/ Drama/ et tous les trucs joyeux en lien!Et en plus c'est renting T+ ! Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir!

Voili voulouuuu~

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Il titubait, il avançait d'un air joyeux, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que ses yeux pleuraient. Personne n'aurait pu décrire le sourire qu'il arborait fièrement à qui voulait le voir. Ho bien sûr qu'il avait l'air heureux. Puisqu'il souriait, il était heureux, non ?

Pourtant, à travers ses yeux brillants, teints par l'ivresse de la rue se déformant sous ses pieds, on pouvait voir une pointe de désespoir apparaitre au détour d'un lampadaire, quand ceux-ci se décidaient à l'éclairer. Ho bien sûr, il savait mentir, mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé, pour la première fois depuis des mois, des années, de lâcher l'affaire, et d'emmerder le monde ! Voilà comment bien résumer sa soirée.

Aujourd'hui il ne mentirait pas, non, il laisserait son corps faire ce qu'il voulait, déambulant le long des trottoirs déformés par l'alcool et la nuit illuminée de lampadaires. Cette nuit était la dernière de toute façon, alors à quoi bon marcher droit ? A quoi bon continuer d'espérer quoi que ce soit de ces stupides lampadaires, et de cette stupide lune ? De ce stupide Dieu qui était surement mort depuis belle lurette maintenant. A moins qu'il n'est déserté le navire quand il s'aperçue qu'il coulait ?

Mais à quoi bon espérer quelque chose de toutes ces conneries ? Cette nuit était la dernière, alors il allait marcher, tituber le long des trottoirs jusqu'à l'épuisement, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement quelque part, attendant un lendemain qui ne viendrait surement pas.

Oui, aujourd'hui, serait le dernier jour de sa misérable vie ! Cette nuit, il boirait comme jamais, et oublierait que là-bas, de l'autre côté des lampadaires qui le jugeaient de toute leur hauteur, il y avait un jeune homme qui fermerait les yeux, pour ne plus les ouvrir, espérant toujours sa venue, alors que lui, il tituberait le long des trottoirs, en attendant que tout soit finis. Ressassant des fantômes du passé, pendant que d'autre emporteraient un corps frêle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, se contentant d'espérer toujours plus de la vie, plus de ce monde perdu depuis longtemps, de ce Dieu mort ou froussard, et de cet être qui déambulait le long des rues, l'air minable et heureux, alors qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il mourrait un peu plus !

Ce soir le dernier Strider disparaitrait. Oui, il mourrait au moment où le fils du vent, au moment où celui qui dansait la nuit au milieu des rochers, et des lampadaires, au sein d'un décor délabré, dans ses rêves les plus fous où il finissait toujours par l'embrasser, fermerait les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Alors, lui danserait, pour mourir, danserait jusqu'à en crever, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire, dansait en espérant pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour peut-être. Ce soir, il laisserait libre court aux lampadaires qui le regardaient avec dégout, il les emmerdait eux-aussi ! Bientôt il ne les verrait plus, il leur sourirait une dernière fois, comme pour leur dire « Regardez bande de cons, je m'en vais ! » et fermerait les yeux au coin d'une ruelle.

Ce noyant dans une flaque d'eau, se jetant d'une fenêtre, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Aujourd'hui, le dernier Strider allait perdre tout ce qui lui restait. Tout ce qui le gardait connecté à cette putain de planète, cette putain de terre, disparaitrait ce soir, emportait après une lente agonie de plusieurs mois, plusieurs années, où il l'avait supplié de l'achever, de mettre fin à ses jours. Où il l'avait supplié de l'emmener loin de toutes ces merdes électroniques qui le maintenaient de force parmi les vivants. Alors, con qu'il était, il avait sourie en lui déblatérant des conneries sur un parc d'attraction où il l'emmènerait si il sortait en un seul morceau. Si il sortait en un seul morceau, hein…

Et il se mit à rire, l'homme qui regardait les lampadaires d'en bas, petit être qu'il était, minuscule et infime petit Strider.

Les Strider étaient une blague, un gag à eux seuls, détruis petit à petit par toutes les saloperies que ce monde pouvait cacher de la surface, lui allait suivre cette tradition absurde de disparaitre, de mourir, de la manière la plus pitoyable qui existe ! Il ferait ça, oui, il ferait ça.

Alors, il se mit à courir, à la façon dont quelqu'un comme lui pouvait courir, trébuchant et tombant un nombre incalculable de fois, se relevant en souriant toujours d'avantage. Reniflant, les joues rouges, le front éraflé, la lèvre fendue.

« Pathétique »

Pensa-t-il à haute voix. Pourtant il continua à courir. Tentant de semer les lampadaires qui le suivaient à mesure que ses pas le guidés vers d'autres trottoirs, d'autres rues, d'autres flaques d'eaux.

Bientôt tout sera terminé, tout prendra fin ce soir l'agonie, l'attente, les supplices, les rires, les pleurs, les danses, les danses, les danses. Et son rire débile à chaque fois qu'il regardait un de ses films pourries.

Il s'arrêta et se remit à rire, d'un rire fou, distordue, qui sonnait faux. Un rire mort. S'écroulant sous la pression, au beau milieu de la route, il regarda les maisons noircis par la nuit qui l'entouraient. Un trou noir, et il en était le centre. C'était plutôt facile à comprendre, alors qu'il ne faisait que ce lamenter sur son sort, il souriait, riait d'avantage, les yeux rougis, gonflés, à force de pleurer, et de rire. Le ciel semblait tourner au-dessus de lui, le faire décoller du sol, avant de le faire retomber violemment, la tête la première.

Sur le point de s'endormir au milieu d'un bloc de béton gris, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Rouvrant ses yeux cernés, se redressant sur les coudes, il fouilla sa poche à la recherche de l'objet qui continuait de vibrer, lui signalant que quelqu'un voulait l'appeler. Il se doutait du pourquoi de cet appel, mais il avait déjà le téléphone en main, et se décida à décrocher. Alors, d'une voix roque, il questionna à l'appareil l'ayant tiré de ses pensées noires pour quelques minutes, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulue

« -C'est qui ?

-C'est fini, félicitation Strider »

Après ça, il put entendre le bip sonore indiquant que l'autre personne avait raccroché. Repliant ses bras sur son visage, il rit une nouvelle fois, encore, et encore, alors que les larmes dévalés ses joues rouges. Il était lamentable, il était la risée d'un monde qui se moquait de lui. Et alors que les lampadaires se mettaient à rire de lui, il sentie le vent souffler ses vêtements, et se mit à sourire.

Détachant sa ceinture, il la contempla durant plusieurs longues minutes, avant de sourire aux lampadaires à son tour, riant, riant.

Au matin, la mort viendra saluer les habitants, les regardant dans les yeux, comme pour leur montrer comment finit toute personne qui a un jour fouler cette foutue planète du pied, respiré ce putain d'oxygène à plein poumons. Les êtres sont différents mais ont tous une fin, en plus d'un début.

Alors, au matin, il les regardera dans les yeux, avec un immense sourire taillé au verre dans la chaire pour l'éternité. Une bouteille brisée, trônant au bas d'un lampadaire, riant des pauvres gens. Souriant aux miséreux, aux pitoyables, que la mort effrayés. Ils riraient de ce garçon pathétique. Lamentable.

Jusqu'à la fin, ils riraient de Dave Strider.

* * *

Que de joie en ce monde c'est fous! *PAN*

Bref! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pleines de haine ou d'amour, ça fait toujours plaisir!~

(Dave pardonne-moi!)

Sur ce je vous dit ciao, et à bientôt (on l'espère...)


End file.
